Completely At Your Mercy
by onyx-dreams
Summary: [KibaSakura] Read summary inside.
1. Prologue: Completely Out of Control

Completely at Your Mercy

By onyx-dreams

-------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, only the group of crazy feminists. –smiles-

-------------------------

Summary: A new threat has arisen amongst the many countries in the form of a women's rule group. They are spreading like a plague, overtaking villages, towns, and cities alike, forcing women amongst their ranks and either killing or enslaving the men. The Kages of the countries came together and decided that Fire Country should send two nin to infiltrate the group, one posing as a member, the other her slave. While this is happening, Fire Country is also in the throws of internal civil war, and most nins are out trying to contain it. Tsunade's apprentice Sakura and a wounded Inuzuka are all that are left for this mission. Tsunade isn't too worried about Sakura, but Kiba on the other hand…we all know how he takes to authority…especially under women… Kiba/Sakura

-------------------------

Prologue: Completely Out of Control

The woman smirked evilly as she surveyed her battlefield of choice. All around her there were yells and screams of pain as the men in the village were subdued by either collar or death. Most had been stripped of clothing for the inspection of the eager women surrounding them. The slave men sat by nervously, sweat and blood over their bodies, but they didn't dare move. They looked upon their brothers with pity clouding their eyes.

She turned to look over the new women in the ranks. Most were scared, shivering and tearful, as most were when first initiated into the ranks. Some were kneeling, begging for their little boy, or brother, or father, or husband. But they would see soon enough. Life was much better when the male was subdued and tamed. She tucked her brilliant blond hair behind a delicate ear, then tugged maliciously on a silver chain held in her hand.

Her lilac eyes burned hatefully as a whimper of pain and fear was heard from the man kneeling next to her.

"Tai, you will stop your blubbering. Though I expect you obedient, by no means do I want you weak."

She snarled down at the man. He was a fine specimen amongst men. He used to be a prince for one of the cities they recently overtook. He was lean, muscular, with longer black hair and striking grey eyes. Many women had been scrapping over him when the city had finally fallen, but she had won out in the end.

Tai immediately sobered and nodded his head. His mistress was a cruel one. Not all injuries she inflicted were visible and when she went to cause pain, she made sure it lingered.

"Hai Abi-sama. Forgive this lowly Tai his moment of weakness."

He bowed low to the ground, his royal blood making his every move smooth and refined. He would keep his dignity even in slavery if it killed him. Which it would eventually. Abi had slaughtered her last slave in order to gain possession of him. It was doctrine that women may only possess one grown breeding male, but as many eunics as they wished. It was also doctrine to kill a breeding male when he no longer pleased his mistress.

Once Abi found someone better, he was doomed. As he sat back up, he felt Abi's fingers running through his hair. His only consolation throughout this whole ordeal was that Abi was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and possessed the most experience when it came time to pleasure her, as was his purpose in life now.

"Abi-sama! Oh Abi-sama! The males have finally been collected and collared. Do you want to let the newbies make their choices now or wait until they've calmed down?"

Abi turned, smiling softly at the petite woman that was running up to her. She was Abi's pride and joy, Abi's own little Yume. With curly, dirty blonde hair held back in a sea-green satin ribbon that matched her eyes, Yume truly was a dream.

"Wait for them to calm down Yume. Ensure that prior family remain separated. Once they are finished, we must hurry away. We can't let a confrontation begin yet between us and this country's nin. We still have more to recruit."

Yume nodded eagerly, her curls bouncing up and down gently with each bob of her head. With a rustle of material, she whirled about and took off with purposeful steps to go and consol the shocked group of new women and explain to them how their new society would work.

"Soon enough…soon enough the world will be perfect."

----------------------

Tsunade stormed angrily about her office, a paper clenched tightly in her fingers.

The room was complete chaos, with paper practically bursting out of every available storage place, every drawer, every cabinet. The desk was buckled and almost in half, a result of Tsunade's anger and the chair was no where to be found, but splinters littered the floor. Tsunade looked no better, her face pulled back in a pissed off snarl, her hair unkempt and greasy, blood spattered about her clothing.

Tsunade turned and leered at her best friend and confidant. "How could they do this to us Shizune? How? Here we are in the middle of the biggest internal riot in history, and they have the fucking audacity to order me to send two of our nins on a mission, _outside_ of our borders. We're hurting enough as it is, and all available and capable nin are out fighting Fire Country's civil war."

She ran finger through her dirty hair, then looked pleadingly at Shizune. "What do I do Shizune? This is a disaster, a nightmare come true. And what they ask these two nin to do is big. Very big. And my best are out deployed or are not combat effective."

Shizune walked up and gave her distressed friend a hug. "I know. I know Tsunade. It's been a harsh month. But we must comply or else we risk losing some of our most important alliances. Tell you what, I'll go snoop the medical ward and see who's in the best of shape right now and report to you who's best ready for this."

Tsunade nodded into her friend's shoulder, not happy with her situation. Tensions had risen high in past few months between Fire Country's Daimyo and the lower class. Money was low, so the Daimyo sought to raise taxes, igniting the fire of revolt in his country. So Tsunade had been called upon to fix his mistake with death and blood. The man made so many stupid decisions. He deserved to be assassinated.

But Tsunade wouldn't do it. The leader of Fire Country needed to have trust in the Hokage or harmony would never happen. Konoha would never knowingly attack the leader of their country or his or her family. This ensured future trust.

Shizune broke the hug and offered Tsunade a soft smile. "I'll be back later with names. You sit down and take a breather." Shizune's face immediately hardened as she poked a finger at Tsunade. "And _no_ drinking. We need your faculties intact."

Tsunade gave a weak laugh as she waved Shizune away. Once the door clicked shut, Tsunade looked gloomily about her office, almost weeping when she saw the splinters on the floor. "That's the third chair in two days…that one was comfy too…"

----------------------

Sakura had had it right up to there. This man was infuriating in ways Naruto could never be, nor Kakashi. One minute he would be flirting insanely with her, the next growling at her, the next weepy. It was enough to drive a woman mad.

"For godsakes, it's a shot for crying out loud! It's not going to kill you! Hold still!"

Sakura lunged for her uncooperative, growling patient, needle held like a stabbing dagger in hope of impaling him. He quickly leapt off of the bed and jumped to the ceiling, using his chakra to hold him in place.

Slit yellow eyes glared down at the angry, flushed, pink-haired woman.

"You're trying to kill me! I know it! You've wanted to kill me since you met me!" He pointed an accusing black-lacquered claw at Sakura. "Admit it! Akamaru! Why must you abandon me at such times!"

Tears glittered in the corners of said patient's eyes as he thought of his best bud, lying in some veterinary hospital hooked up to tubes and wires.

Sakura took advantage of his moment of distraction and jumped, managing to get the needle through his thick skin, the rabies vaccine administered, and pulling the needle out. She quickly regretted her sneakiness as she found herself pinned against the wall, a pissed Inuzuka yelling in her face.

To consol him, she dropped the empty needle and syringe into the trashcan next to her. Then she kicked him off of her and reversed roles so that the Inuzuka was pinned. "For fucks sake Kiba, was it that bad? It's done now, so you can stop your ridiculous howling! Go to bed! You need your rest if you have any desire to go back and help with the civil war. Do you understand Kiba?"

The brunette had his yellow eyes clamped shut, an angry petulant look plastered on his face. He then seemed to reach a decision and opened his eyes, face twisting back into a snarl.

"Get off of me Haruno. Let go. I don't need to listen to you. I need to see Akamaru."

Sakura didn't budge and returned his glare full force. Her pink bangs fell over into her face, obscuring her right eye like a curtain. "You will listen and you will obey. I am your doctor, the only fucking doctor in this hospital, giving you personal one-on-one time because you almost killed a nurse! Goddamn it Kiba, settle down!"

By this time, Kiba was wriggling underneath Sakura, trying to buck her off by throwing his hips up. His teeth were bared in challenge, and Sakura bared hers right back. "I'm only trying to help you. Why can't you accept that?"

"Akamaru's the only one that can help me. I don't need your help or pity. I need Akamaru!"

A light chuckle came from the doorway and both young adults stopped their sneering to glare at the intruder. They were surprised to find Shizune standing there, watching them amusedly. "You two will do just fine. Follow me, Tsunade needs to speak with you two."

Shizune snickered as she watched them turn their attention back to each other, visibly blaming the other for this new problem. Sakura stood reluctantly, straightening her pink hair huffily before pushing past Shizune, headed for the Godaime's office.

Kiba flicked off Sakura's back before straightening himself out and following a departing Shizune. Something didn't bode well for him, he knew it…

-----------------------

A/N: I keep starting shit and not finishing others…but I thought this was a good idea…lol…tell me what you think of this story idea! Ja ne!


	2. She's Completely Out of Her Mind!

Completely At Your Mercy

By onyx-dreams

-------------------

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto.

--------------------

Chapter One: She's Completely Out of Her Mind!

--------------------

Tsunade glanced between the two glaring young adults and immediately felt a migraine headed her way. Of the many bad combinations existing here in Konoha, the worst is what happened to be what Shizune picked.

The Hokage groaned in her mind. This goes to show what she gets for gambling with Shizune's choice and judgment in people. And Tsunade knew she would always be cursed to losing when it came to gambling.

Although, on some level, it was still amusing to see Sakura and Kiba glaring at each other, blaming the other for the perceived trouble they were in. Clearing her throat, Tsunade broke through the audible growls that were coming from both parties.

"I'm sure you two were curious as to why you have been summoned here to my office."

She paused to gauge their reactions, and only saw them go back to glaring at the other in accusation. Tsunade sighed in her head and plowed forward, hoping to get them to ignore the other for the few minutes it would take to explain why they had been summoned.

"As you know, Fire Country is in the throws of civil war as the peasants and lords try to overthrow the daimyo. As Konoha Nin, it is our duty to back the daimyo no matter what to ensure trust between ruler and his army. Because of this civil war, all Konoha Nin have been deployed to combat a whole country except those necessary to continue running the academy, to protect Konoha herself, and those that have been wounded."

Tsunade flicked her eyes pointedly over at Kiba. His yellow slit eyes revealed nothing for once as all his concentration was devoted to her words. Tsunade knew he could sniff a mission headed his way, and after being bed ridden for a week or so, she knew he was itching to be on the move again.

"I am curious to know if you have heard rumors of a rebellion rising in the outlier countries."

Sakura's hand immediately shot up, in her typical 'I know everything about everything' way. Tsunade nodded to Sakura to see just how much the girl knew. It was a recent development after all.

Kiba glared over at Sakura for a second, then snorted, crossing his arms and hunching down in his chair, not caring to listen to the brainiac.

"It is an Amazonian group of women, taking village by village, and city by city. They recruit more women in to their ranks and either enslave or kill off the men. I hear that they castrate some while keeping others intact. They've caused a big disturbance and are gaining such power so quickly that it would be almost impossible to stop them. But of course this has nothing to do with us Tsunade? We couldn't spare anyone to fight them off. We can barely handle our delicate situation here."

At the mention of the fate of the men, Kiba's eyes had widened in disbelief and he had quickly crossed his legs in unneeded self defense.

Tsunade nodded to Sakura. "You are correct in everything except one. It has everything to with us. We have been tasked by all countries and hidden villages to infiltrate- not fight- the group. We have had such a great success as a hidden village that it is believed that we are best equipped to send spies into their organization and gain intel."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade in shock. "Surely the Kages are mad! We can't spare anyone! And we haven't had time to prepare for such a large feat! The spy would have to get up to the top very quickly to get the exact intel that is needed. No one can gain trust that quick."

Tsunade gave Sakura a look to silence her. "Realize Sakura that these women are warrior types. You gain your credentials by how you fight. Strength is admired while maintaining a highly feminine aspect. Hidden strength in grace and beauty is coveted among them."

Sakura sniffed unhappily at Tsunade's words, while Kiba suddenly burst out laughing. Sakura looked over at the dog boy in bewilderment while Tsunade just raised an eyebrow.

"And pray tell, Inuzuka, what is so amusing?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you seriously insinuating that this girl can possibly fit those credentials? Hinata has a better chance!"

Kiba didn't have time to react before he found himself across the room with a huge ache in his jaw. "What the f-"

"Don't you ever insult me like that Inuzuka Kiba. I have more power in my pinky than you and Akamaru combined ten times. Say something again and I won't hold back this time."

Kiba growled as he picked himself up off of the floor, but sagely said nothing, choosing instead to ignore the seething pink-haired female and focus on his Kage.

"So what would this have to do with us? I have no intention of leaving during this civil war and Akamaru is still not well. He took that blow pretty hard. And surely you've lost your mind in sending Sakura. Her biggest asset would need to be used here. We've few enough medic nins as it is, and even fewer still that can heal what should be mortal wounds."

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm afraid you two are the most able-bodied on hand to complete this task. I'm sure someone like Ino and Shikamaru would be more suited for espionage than you two, but we don't have time to find them wherever they may be at this moment.

I also have a blood signature and seal from the Kazekage himself, temporarily releasing me from my duties as Kage to take over Sakura's position. Gaara is the only Kage we can trust whole heartedly thanks to Naruto, and he promised to watch our backs and give us updates on the going-ons of the outside world."

Sakura's and Kiba's faces immediately screwed up in displeasure at the very idea of Konoha being blind and powerless. Tsunade gave them an apologetic look and shrugged. "I have been mandated by the council of Kages to do this. I cannot refuse without risking war. This is the best I can do at the moment until we get this civil war under control."

Both the young adults didn't look convinced, but their displeasured looks faded a bit. Tsunade was right in that she could not ignore the mandate of the Kages, and that Suna would protect Konoha to the best of their ability. The Kazekage owed Konoha a life debt.

Kiba once again started speaking. "Okay. So you are dispatching a couple of nin to infiltrate the Amazons. What does this have to do with me? I'm a guy if you haven't noticed. I can't exactly blend in."

At this, an evil smirk broke out on Tsunade's face. "Au contraire, Inuzuka. You will very much be able to blend in, just not in the way you are thinking."

Kiba paled as images of having to perform a sexy no jutsu flashed across his mind.

"In order for Sakura to look legitimate about joining, she will have to take a slave to show her devotion to their cause."

Sakura suddenly started snickering as Tsunade explained. Kiba however, was looking over at Sakura in abject horror and terror. He knew what was coming…but he waited to see if maybe he was wrong and Tsunade would say something different.

"You Kiba, will act as Sakura's slave and defender."

At hearing those dreaded words, Kiba leapt to his feet, his face flushed an angry red, fangs glinting as his mouth drew back in a ferocious snarl.

"I refuse! I will not be subjected to laying at her feet, belly-up in servitude! That is not the way of an Inuzuka! We bow to no one!"

It was Tsunade's turn to look pissed, and what a ferocious sight it was. "You may bow to no one Kiba, but you answer to me! This means you answer to Sakura in turn! You have two weeks to learn how to act. You are not actually a slave Kiba, you just need to act like one. If you don't, you may be one soon enough, without your equipment intact. These women each only have one breeding male. Any others they have are castrated. Do this Kiba. You may not like it, but it may save you in the end."

Kiba calmed a bit, but his face remained flushed and an occasional growl crept from his throat. His eyes glared at a now sober Sakura. She looked about as happy as him at this whole finagle, which comforted him a little. She wouldn't have a fun time trying to keep him under control.

"She's not going to have it easy, and nor are you Tsunade-sama. This is an unforgivable thing you are forcing me into. And I'm still slightly hurt. I've got this fucking bruise on my face, finger shaped bruises on my arms, the muscle in my shoulder is still torn, and Akamaru is still in the hospital. How the hell is that going to help?"

Tsunade once again smirked. "It gives credibility to the fact that Sakura subdued you herself. And none of those women know that your tattoos are part of your heritage, so Sakura can say that it is a symbol of your slave hood to her. Also makes you easily distinguishable, so you will have to be very careful about your movements."

Tsunade stopped smiling, a serious look on her face. "The trust between you two will have to be complete. Understand that everything the other does is for show and not out of malice. You need each other to get out alive, for you will be completely submerged in their society and it will be hard to make a clean getaway, especially after Sakura gets high enough in the ranks to get the information we really need."

Tsunade pulled open one of her overflowing drawers and started rummaging through it. "There have been a couple of women who fled the group and gave a general idea of the behavior of slaves and women. For the most part it is tailored to the woman's personal needs. Commands are like those given to a very intelligent dog. Sit, lie down, fetch. Some are just like commanding a person to do something. Slaves speak to the women in the third person, and eye contact is forbidden unless the woman asks it."

Tsunade finally pulled a scroll out of her bottomless drawer and handed it to Sakura. "The scroll gives you an idea of what to expect and a description of the head woman. You need to make sure you are oblivious though when you get there. You are to only display interest in joining and that you captured a slave as proof of your wanting to join. Beyond knowing that, you act like you know nothing. Kiba, you will not be allowed to look at any other woman besides Sakura, unless she orders you to do otherwise. You cannot strike a female even if she tries to kill you. Should a male try to prove his dominance over you however, you are free to beat him to submission. The male a female captures is a direct reflection of her own power. This is why you will be crucial to Sakura's moving up through the ranks. By the same token though, Sakura has to fight to keep you. If a female decides she likes you better than her own male, she will kill her male and fight Sakura for you. This is why you must have trust in the other. If you don't you will be separated and your chances of escaping will have virtually gone out the window."

Tsunade dug around in her desk and pulled out an object which immediately set Kiba off to growling. Sakura gasped in shock. "Kiba doesn't even do that to Akamaru. How can I do that to him? Tsunade, you ask way too much of him. You ask too much of me to take that much from him."

In Tsunade's hands was a heavy, but meticulously and elegantly crafted choke collar, chain, and dog tag engraved with a pink sakura petal. "All males wear a collar of sorts. I know it's a disgusting display, but what is, must be." Tsunade stood and walked over to Sakura and gently placed the cold metal in Sakura's trembling hands. Kiba's growl hadn't ceased and his eyes hadn't left the collar yet.

Sakura's hands gently closed around the metal and looked apologetically over at Kiba, her eyes begging forgiveness for what he was to endure. His eyes met hers and he was unmoved by her apology.

"Only put that on him before you leave. That way he has to wear it as little as possible. You do not have to change your names for these women do not have bingo books, but you cannot mention Konoha or being nin. No one will be available for back up; you will truly be on your own. We won't know if you've lived or died and vice versa. This will be difficult in ways you've never known and you will be tried and tested. When you come back, you will have the respect of all Konoha nin for making it out alive, without back up and without extensive preparation. That is all I know, so I release you until you leave. Spend all your time studying that scroll and practicing commanding and following. I wish you the best of luck. See you in two weeks. Dismissed."

Sakura stared sadly at the chain in her hands as she walked out the door, a pissed Kiba following her.

Tsunade looked up at Shizune as she sat in her newly acquired chair behind her still broken desk. "I hope you knew what you were doing when you picked these two. They couldn't be worse for each other."

Shizune kept watching the door the two young adults had walked out, a small knowing smile on her mouth. "You couldn't be more wrong Tsunade. They just need to find it within themselves to trust each other. Then they will be unstoppable. Just wait."

-------------------------

Kiba and Sakura agreed to take the afternoon off to collect themselves and relax a little after the shock that had been dropped on them. That night though, they would begin conditioning themselves to their parts in their act.

Sakura stood before her dresser, wrapped in a towel after having taken a long, hot shower. In less than two hours, Kiba would be in her home, attempting to be submissive. It would be hardest on him, this whole mission. And Sakura felt bad, especially knowing that Kiba would be treated like a normal canine, and even he did not treat dogs like he was going to be treated.

On the dresser top, lying next to the scroll Tsunade had given her and amongst her hairbrush, and various make up and perfume items, sat the collar Tsunade had given her. Had it been anyone else, Sakura would not feel as bad putting it around their necks, but this very thing went against everything that Kiba was and believed in.

Sighing in frustration, Sakura grabbed the scroll and sat down on her bed to read. She gently tugged the black ribbon around the scroll until it fell quietly onto her lap, clad only in a terry cloth towel. Sakura began perusing the contents of the stained rolled paper.

Only to be interrupted by a pissed Kiba.

The angry Inuzuka opened the door rudely cursing the Haruno name. "Dammit woman! Do you ever answer doors when people knock? I've been knocking for fucking ten minutes."

Sakura, during his ranting entrance, had leapt clear of the bed in surprise and embarrassment at having been caught unawares. She had forgotten that she was only clad in a towel until Kiba whirled around to face away from her in surprise.

"And why the hell are you half-naked woman! Get dressed! We have work to do! I'll be in your living room. Hurry up."

Sakura squeaked in surprise as she glanced down at the scant towel enveloping her form. How could she have gotten so distracted! Not wasting more time, Sakura rushed over closed the door, and immediately dropped her towel while slinging clothes from drawers over her shoulders in an attempt to dress quickly.

'_What a great start to a terribly long and hard mission with a man who doesn't trust you or respect you Sakura. Way to go. And to get caught not only with your pants down, but with NO PANTS ON AT ALL!'_

-------------------------------

A/N: And I finish this chapter here. Onto a nap now, ja ne my readers!


	3. Completely Pissed At You

Completely At Your Mercy

By Onyx-Dreams

-------------------

Chapter 2: Completely Pissed At You

-------------------

Sakura finally stepped out of her bedroom into the small but neatly kept living room in her apartment- if it could be called an apartment. It consisted of a bathroom, a small kitchenette, a small living room, and a bedroom. A collection of rooms it was.

Kiba was currently standing in the middle of the room, looking for the world as if everything in her apartment was diseased with the plague.

He turned and looked at Sakura, anger burning in his eyes along with a keen distrust. "At least it's not all pink."

Sakura frowned, but didn't let herself get angry. Kiba was looking for a reason to tear her up, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her taking the first swing. She calmly walked up to Kiba, erasing the frown on her face. "First part of training: how to address your master and the proper tone of voice to use in doing so."

She saw his anger flare up instantly. She could play his game and win without ever throwing a punch. His nose was good, but her mind was better. She calmly pulled out the scroll Tsunade had given her, never breaking eye contact and revealing nothing. Opening it, she unrolled the stained paper with a snap and looked down dismissively to read it.

"The slave will always refer to his master as 'Mistress,' eyes deferred unless his master has dictated otherwise. Depending on how the master wishes, the slave can maintain a dignified vocabulary, or it may be course and it will always be submissive in either case when addressing a female. The slave may speak without consent from his master to his master as long as it is always respectful and without accusation. A male will only address a female who is not his master when he is spoken to or at the wish of his master."

Sakura rolled the scroll back up and tucked it away in a hip pouch. She calmly looked back up at Kiba, who was glaring down at her, his height gathered to its max.

Sakura's nose wrinkled a bit as she glared back. "Wrong. You do not have permission to look me in the eye. Defer your gaze to something else."

Kiba's mouth drew back in a snarl, but he complied with a kind "Fuck you Sakura." He glared down at the ground for bit and soon retorted with anger. "And I'm not going to act like some stuck up prick with an aristocratic accent, so you can shove that idea up your ass…Mistress."

Sakura shook her head. They had a lot of work ahead of them. She was willing to trust Kiba, but his complete abhorrence of her made it difficult to do so. "Less sarcasm please. And I know you're coarse. I wasn't going to have you act completely different. You wouldn't be Kiba unless you had foul language in your vocabulary. But you can still be respectful. Hide your bitterness at least. Scowl all you want, but remove the disrespect from your voice."

Kiba fought the urge to glare at Sakura, instead focusing in on a picture of her and her family on the wall. He imagined it going up in flames from the heat of his glare. With a subdued growl, he answered in a low voice, softer voice. "Yes Mistress. What now?"

Sakura nodded her head in approval. "Alright. Now, onto commands. Not all will be verbal, some will be hand gestures. Common commands that are day to day are typically gestures. Dismissive gestures, pointing to objects, stand down commands, come hither gestures, and go ahead signals. Most are universal. Pretty basic. And maybe for a fight I can give you signals for making a kill, or making a point in a fight."

Sakura stopped speaking for a moment as an idea entered her head. Kiba would balk instantly at it which is why she was hesitant to offer it up. But maybe a compromise…

Kiba was waiting for Sakura to continue or to even give him a command as practice. He really understood that this mission was important, but he hated this whiney pink-haired brat. He glanced up Sakura to find her looking at him with a thoughtful expression, one that made his hackle rise.

Sakura frowned to find him looking up at her. "Divert your eyes Kiba. I'm technically allowed to hit you for disobeying, but I do not wish to do so. So just look away. Here's this for a thought. Because we're going to have to spend an indeterminate amount of time in each others presence, we need to make the attempt now to set up how we will be then. This means we need to start living with each other during these next two weeks. I'll compromise with you and say for this first week, you spend one night with me, and one without. Then next week we'll be together constantly. The night before we leave you can go do what you want though."

Kiba had grown silent while Sakura explained her idea. He had to sleep in the same room as this woman? Why? Wasn't that inappropriate? He willfully kept his eyes from moving up toward Sakura, but voiced his questions. "I have sleep in the same room as you then? Isn't that inappropriate? And why are you letting me off every other night?"

Sakura sighed. "Mistress, remember Mistress. And yes, you will have to share the same bedroom as me. No it is not inappropriate for this group of women. The main slave is expected to pleasure his Mistress. So he shares the same room."

Kiba leapt up and Sakura flinched, knowing she had hit a touchy subject. "What the fuck?! You can't be serious? I can only act so far, but that is too far! You are fucking crazy and so is that nut we call a Kage! I will do no such thing with you!"

Sakura slowly grew angry at his words. Like she would force the idiot to do such a thing! Frankly, he was such a turn-off, she'd rather sleep with Jiraiya than with him!

"Kiba! Shut up and listen to me, as difficult a task as it is for you! I told you before, I will not force you to do anything that I know would be crossing the line of this mission. I do not expect you to touch me, nor do I want you to! All you will do is sleep on the floor next to me or even beside me on the bed for comfort reasons."

Kiba quieted a bit at her words, though still clearly displeased with the prospect of sharing a room. "Understood Mistress. Will I be allowed to use ninjutsu in fights? I could easily defeat any male that came my way if I did."

Sakura bit her lip and tugged at a strand of her pink hair in thought as she mulled over Kiba's question. Without breaking her concentration on his question, Sakura motioned for Kiba to sit on the couch as she settled herself on an opposite and matching chair. Kiba silently sat down without protest or rolling his eyes.

Finally Sakura seemed to reach a conclusion as she sighed resignedly. "I would have to say no. It has to be believable that I subdued you and can continue to do so, and we can't give away that we are ninja. Taijutsu you can use all you want, for it does not require chakra, it just means you move really quick and with precision."

Kiba nodded his head in agreement.

"If it comes down to staying alive though, don't hesitate to unleash your talents. I'd rather you give yourself away than die."

Kiba once again nodded his head in assent. "Mistress, when I fight, what are the signals for felling an opponent and for just defeating an opponent?"

Sakura mulled this question over for a few seconds before looking straight at Kiba as he reluctantly avoided eye contact. "You may look at me Kiba." Kiba brought his yellow irises to bear on his impromptu master. Sakura brought up one hand in front of her and crossed the pointer finger over the middle finger. "This means kill him." Sakura then uncrossed the two fingers and made a V between them. "This means spare him, but always make sure they're beaten to unconsciousness. It's not that I doubt your abilities, but I'd rather the opposing slave not get up while you walk away and stab you in the back."

Kiba grunted, not taking offense, finding some sense in it, and rather pleased at the prospect of beating someone senseless. What with his whole situation, he could just mentally paint Sakura's face over the poor bastards and wail away. What great stress relief! "Mistress, am I allowed to pick fights, or am I restricted to simply accepting them."

Sakura shook her head. "We do not wish for undo attention. But you are obligated to defend me should another slave speak ill of me. But no, do not go looking for fights."

Kiba harrumphed but did not object. "We must seek out the leader and work into her good graces. What does she look like? …Mistress…"

Sakura, without glancing down at the scroll answered, "She is imposing, standing at about six feet. She has bright blonde hair and purple eyes. She is famed for her beauty and her ruthlessness. She is also renowned for her sexual prowess. Her primary slave used to be a powerful prince, shoulder length black hair, grey eyes, lean but muscular, and stands at about six feet six inches. The woman had to kill several of her own members in order to obtain him."

Kiba's eyebrows rose in surprise. Ruthless was a perfect description. But surely no man was worth killing that many people for? Kiba thought for a few seconds then withdrew his statement. Gaara had been worth whole villages for the Akatsuki when they were still alive. But a measly prince shouldn't be worth it. At least Gaara had something of value to kill for.

"And the woman's name Mistress?"

"No name was given Kiba. The women who escaped were not there for long and were too low in the social ranks to deal with the woman. It was observed that she has a daughter who she dotes on though. He daughter has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. An idea for a hostage to barter with should we need to escape."

Kiba snorted. They wouldn't need a hostage to escape a bunch of girls. What shame it would bring too, having to stoop so low as to take a hostage. "And daily life Mistress? Any rituals that I should be aware of?"

At this Sakura picked up the scroll and perused it until she found what she was looking for. "It's just that, daily life. The women go about doing business and indulging in hobbies with slaves in tow. Occasionally there is a meeting about the next town or city they are going to take over. No rituals or annual celebrations are mentioned. The only merriment comes in the form of taking new slaves after a town has been taken over. The women gather excitedly to peruse the new 'wares.' Other women help initiate new women into the ranks. These women do not typically get a slave until the next town that is taken over to prevent them from grabbing a male they know."

Kiba nodded. Inside he was bubbling with anger. That men should be treated as things or horses at an auction sickened him. Thoughts of women opening mouths and checking teeth and grabbing all over a fellow male's body to ensure sturdiness and health made him physically nauseous. "Mistress, what could bring a woman to do such horrible things to a male?"

Sakura looked saddened at his question and put the scroll down on the low table that sat between them. She looked him in the eye and took a deep breath. "Realize Kiba, that what is normal interaction in a hidden village is alien to normal civilians and towns and cities. In the normal world, women have been subdued for ages. This group of women is getting back at the male realm for centuries of servitude and abuse. They are by no means doing the right thing by enslaving the men, but they feel it is deserved."

Kiba didn't look convinced, his anger still simmering in his eyes.

Sakura grimaced but moved to make him understand. "In the normal world, when a daughter is born, she is automatically looked upon as a disgrace. She grows up receiving nothing but scorn from her family because she is powerless to bring honor upon her family. So when she is old enough, she is sold to a male. They dress the term up with words like betrothed with a dowry and whatnot, but her family actually gives her new husband money in order to be rid of her. From then on her only job beyond tea ceremonies and house chores is to bear sons. If she ends up with a daughter, she is blamed. And she then turns her own scorn on her daughter. So the vicious circle continues, generation upon generation. Imagine what you feel now at being subjugated. Would you like to subdue me as retaliation?"

Understanding blossomed in Kiba's eyes as she explained it so.

"And you weren't born with this resentment and haven't lived with it your whole life, so imagine how those women feel. They believe they are perfectly justified to turn the male gender into slaves."

Kiba couldn't believe it. What he felt now towards Sakura multiplied by years. No wonder the women took over. But as Sakura had said, that didn't make it right. And they were being sent to help stop it. He felt somewhat better about what he was doing, but not completely. Not enough to make it easy for Sakura. He outwardly smirked.

"Well, I've had enough of this subservient bullshit. You can shove it up your feminist ass. What have you got for food?" Kiba wandered off to her kitchen, leaving Sakura to simmer in her anger at his insult. How dare he! She was being civil, being nice and he goes and slaps her across the face with insults.

Sakura stood up from her chair and stormed after him. Their little training and adjustment session didn't end until tonight, and he needed to get used to being chastised by her. If it left a few bruises on him, so be it.

As she stalked into the kitchen, she found him rooting around in her refrigerator. Squaring her shoulders and taking an authoritative stance, she let her voice ring out clearly. "Heel Kiba."

The reaction was instantaneous. Kiba stood at his own full height and glared at her, his hatred and disrespect for her rolling off of his body in almost physical waves. In a dangerous low voice he said, "What did you say to me?"

Unphased by his anger, she looked him in the eye. "You heard me. Heel Kiba. Any further impertinence will be met with physical punishment. This session is not done until I say it is, and you will act according to your station for just as long as I will. Now heel."

The audible snarl that erupted from Kiba would have been enough on a normal day to send Sakura booking. But she stood resolutely, without flinching. "You have five seconds to obey Kiba, or accept your punishment." She pointed to the floor at her side with a single, authoritative finger.

Kiba flashed his fangs as a warning before he leapt, swinging wildly at Sakura. With almost no effort, Sakura grabbed his flailing hands and slammed him face first into the carpeting. "I gave you fair warning. If I have to earn at least an inkling of respect from you by physically dominating you, then so be it. Tsunade-sama was my teacher, tutor, and mentor. If you want a battle of strengths, we already know who wins. Don't toy with me, and listen to me. I don't want to beat you, to chastise you; none of those things. I want to be a functioning undercover team. We can't be doing this along with trying to fool this group that we are infiltrating. We will give ourselves away in our anger. Do you understand Kiba?"

Kiba had been laying still in shock at the idea that he had been slammed into the floor like some pup, by a female of all possible things. A small, weak glimmer of respect grew in him, for he knew he was not the weakest physically of the males in his graduating class. He looked up, anger still sparking in his eyes, at Sakura and nodded his understanding.

Sakura released his hands and stepped a respectable distance away from Kiba's form. The young man stood and dusted his person off, trying to regain some of his lost dignity. "That incident doesn't leave this house, okay Sak- Mistress?"

Sakura nodded, knowing that Kiba's pride is what made him who he was. This was most damaging for his macho, highly male image. As his yellow, still stunned eyes landed on her, she sighed, both in her mind and out loud. "Go home Kiba. We've both made progress today. Tomorrow night though, you'll be staying here for the night. Alright?"

Kiba nodded his understanding and gave a half-bow. He then turned and walked to the door, but paused right before he walked out. He turned to look at Sakura, a twinge of fear hidden in the depths of his eyes. "You'll defend me from the other females right? You won't let me fall into the hands of another?"

Sakura felt some feeling deep inside of her react to his question and the look in his eyes. "If it ever comes to the point where I fail to protect myself and you from the other females, I'll be dead Kiba. I won't ever give up until my last breath leaves me and you are safe again. Because they will try to keep you alive, and you will only end up suffering in their hands. So don't worry about that Kiba. Go home, visit Akamaru, and other such things. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kiba nodded and departed quickly through the front door, eager to visit his best friend and confidant.

----------------

A/N: I know, I know. It's been a while. But here is the next chapter. Not the best, but you got to have some build up before the fun begins. --smiles-- Enjoy!


	4. Completely Uncomfortable!

Completely At Your Mercy

By onyx-dreams

----

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

----

Chapter Three: Completely Uncomfortable!

Sakura was mulling ideas through her head as she laid out a roll up mattress from her "hallway" closet, putting fresh sheets on and a worn blue comforter from when she was little. Contrary to popular belief, she despised pink. She had no issues with her hair, but too much of the color was sickening. She gravitated toward cooler colors like blue or teal. She never understood where this idea came from that she like the damned color, but then again, she never corrected it.

Her main thoughts lingered on how awkward this night was going to be. She wanted to set up a nightly routine, get it rehearsed one might say. It would give a small sense of familiarity in a foreign environment for both of them, a small comfort in the chaos to come.

Though this would depend entirely on Kiba's attitude and willingness to obey and contribute. And she had a feeling that it would be a hard fought battle to get him to be agreeable about the whole thing.

She snagged one of the pillows in its white casing from her bed, and dropped it onto the pallet. The mattress was fairly new and firm yet soft. It was like a smaller version of a comfortable bed. She didn't think he would have issues with it. But she was known to be wrong. She knew she wasn't perfect.

She eventually heard a knock at her door and she called out her acknowledgement while moving towards the door knowing who was waiting on the other side.

She opened the door to a moderately unhappy looking Inuzuka, but he didn't offer any scathing opening remarks for their evening, so she took it as a blessing. Moving aside to let the nin in, she observed the small pack he carried on his back along with his suddenly consumed-by-black wardrobe.

"You can take that pack to my room and set it wherever you like. Have you eaten yet?"

Kiba grunted a negative as he brushed rudely past and disappeared into her room. She called after him, "We're having oden! I'll show you how to make it if you like it!"

She frowned at the non-committal grunt that sounded like it was returning to her position. "I know you don't like the idea Kiba, but within your submissive role you may have to cook for me, do errands, and other such nonsense. I don't know if you can cook or not-"

"Then why don't you ask me?" he interrupted, "Instead of assuming I can't." He didn't look pissed like he had the previous night, but he still looked mildly irritated. He seemed to be coming to the realization that cooperation may be necessary…but once again…she'd been wrong before…

Sakura's mouth snapped shut at his candid and very valid question. She had pretty much insulted him and hadn't bothered to ask beforehand if he could.

"Well…what can you cook then?" she asked, trying to keep her embarrassment and meekness out of her voice, trying to stay in her dominant character.

"I can cook oden also. Ramen, various stirfries, udon, and a mean niku-jaga (beef and potato stew). My mother is far from the type of person to cook and my sister is busy all the time, so I end up doing the cooking often enough."

Scowling he stalked into the kitchen and began to haughtily prepare the udon she had set out. Sakura went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of cold water and poured both herself and Kiba a glass. She then sat down in a chair next to her dinner table in the kitchen and sat back to watch the nin work his magic.

Watching, she realized he wasn't making the plain kake udon she usually did, but instead proceeded to pull more things out of her cupboards and refrigerator and she realized he was making the kare variation with curry and chicken with some cabbage. The smell that filled her house was mouthwatering and she was in awe of this strange skill that the canine influenced male possessed. At least she knew she would never be wanting for food.

Kiba soon finished, doing his best to contain his ire at having to cook for someone that was not a family member. It seemed too…personal. He'd only ever really cooked for his sister and mother. Heck, he'd never even cooked for his teammates. Only those close to him got pampered by him in such a way. He made Akamaru's food himself with fresh, balanced ingredients. But no one, NO ONE had gotten this treatment from him before. And he felt almost violated in doing it, like he was breaching some personal ethic.

He brought over two bowls filled to brim with his culinary creation and sat one in front Sakura, tempted to just spill his culinary dish all over her. But after the work he had put into making, and being a big appreciator of good food, he felt it would be too big a waste.

He sat down opposite of Sakura and murmured a quick, "itadakimasu" before delving in. Sakura joined shortly after, taking her first bite of Kiba's creation. She almost melted into her seat. It was delicious and amazing. The fact that a nin that wasn't a kunoichi and not an Akamichi could cook like this was astounding. She ate her entire meal slowly to savor the taste.

When she finished she looked at Kiba expectantly, while he returned it with an annoyed confused look.

"What?"

"Take my dishes and clean them."

That temper that he had been trying to keep in check…yeah…it was off its leash now.

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN? DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING MAID?! DO YOUR OWN DAMN DISHES! I FUCKING COOKED!"

Sakura took his screaming in stride. He was going to have to get used to doing a lot things he wasn't normally used to doing. Meeting her every need and whim was one. Doing household chores was another. "Down boy."

Kiba quit his ranting and became deathly silent. Sakura flinched internally. A loud unruly Kiba was easier to deal with than the quiet, pissed, calculating one now before her.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard perfectly well what I said Kiba. DOWN."

The enraged Inuzuka didn't think, just reacted. He disappeared using his superior speed to reappear behind Sakura and toss her to the ground at his feet. She landed on her stomach and felt the presence of Kiba's foot on her upperbody, pressing her into the cool tan tile of her kitchen floor.

"I will not be spoken to like that. Never. No one commands me. I am my own person and as such only I dictate what I do." He snarled.

Sakura had had enough of this. They were supposed to be learning a routine and getting into their prospective roles. Who the fuck had paired her with this overbearing asshole??? Shishou was in for BIG surprise come the conclusion of this mission. Sakura was going to beat the older woman into the ground for the insanity she was going through.

Pumping chakra into her arms, Sakura did a quick push-up, tossing the unsuspecting Kiba off-balance. In that second Sakura was on her feet and had picked Kiba up and pinned him to a wall next to her front door, his feet dangling a scant few inches off the ground.

"You want to fight, hm? You want to be belligerent and get treated badly for real? Keep pushing me Kiba. I will make you miserable for the entirety of this mission. More so than you can do to me. I want to get along. I want to establish a nightly routine for comfort sake. I want you to be comfortable too. However if this keeps happening, I'll feed you to those women who are worse monsters than even I. You think I'm bad? Wait till you see yourself when they've finished with you. NOW BACK THE FUCK DOWN."

She pulled him a little off the wall and slammed him back into it with only a scant bit of her strength to emphasize her point, still causing the drywall break and her living room to shudder from the impact.

"This is not some game you walk away from. This is fucking serious. I don't want these women to come to power. I don't want them here in Konoha eventually, slaughtering every male I care about or degrading them or castrating them. I don't want that. I want to stop it. And I know you do to. So stop being such an asshole about your situation and help me, not fight me."

Sakura snarled and dropped Kiba from the wall to his feet without waiting for response. "Now, PLEASE do the dishes."

Kiba just stood there in shock. He had just been disciplined like some pup, and he felt angry about it…but he also knew the truth of Sakura's words. He just didn't want to accept this submission bull shit. Everything he was screamed in injustice every time he thought about sleeping on the floor at the foot of her bed, at the thought of being reduced to women's household work. He was an Alpha. He didn't bow to anyone.

But then, he didn't want to find out what would happen if one of those monster women got their grubby hands on him either. The preferred course of action would be to walk away from this mission. But he knew that the war Konoha was currently engaged in meant that no one else could be spared. There was him, and Konoha had already surrendered one the famed and only competent medic nin they had to the cause. He knew Sakura would rather be at the hospital than here, dealing with his bull headedness. He sighed to himself and calmed down a bit at these thoughts. Best course of action now would be to cooperate and get this crap out of the way while he could.

He noticed that Sakura had stalked back to her room where the door stood closed. She was pissed as well, which pleased Kiba to know. If it was going to be hell for him, it was damn well going to be hell for her. He never could make things easy…it was an Inuzuka trait…be stubborn and proud in all things.

He snatched the empty dishware from the table and walked back to the sink where he proceeded to do the dishes.

----

Sakura sat on her bed fuming. Fuming at Kiba, at herself, at the Daimyo for starting this stupid fucking war, for these women who decided to become uppity, and just everything that centered around her mission. Why couldn't it have been Shikamaru who was hurt? He may profess women to be troublesome and he would grumble about it, but his common sense would rule out in the end and this mission would be underway. But not Kiba. Kiba was ruled by his emotions, by his pride, not logic. Emotions were irrational. And Sakura knew herself to be pretty passionate and pig-headed (Sakura snorted, thinking of Ino) but she knew where to draw the line too.

She huffed and blew some of her errant pink bangs out of her face. She was tired from being upset at Kiba and needed to relax. Deciding that Kiba probably wasn't going to break anything without her supervision, she ruffled around her drawers for her pajamas and a fresh set of underwear. Grabbing said items she stalked to her bedroom door, opened it roughly, and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door soundly behind her.

She wasted no time in cranking the water all the way to scalding, the small room filling quickly with steam, fogging up the poor excuse of a window and the mirror over her sink. She stripped quickly and without hesitation walked into the water. She didn't flinch as her skin almost instantly turned a bright red from the high temperature. She sighed happily as the water drummed heavily against her skin. There was nothing like a hot shower to make you forget your worries. She stood there for a good few minutes, soaking in her happy feeling before she pulled out her shampoo and conditioner, going through the mundane motions of taking a shower. She found comfort in the motions that she had repeated hundreds of time throughout her life.

Too quickly she had finished and the hot water was beginning to lose its potency. Harrumphing to herself, she quickly shut the water off and pulled her towel off the rack next to the shower. Rubbing down her body she then wrapped her vivacious hair up into the towel with a twist and changed into her pajamas.

Her alone time was over for the night. She walked out of the bathroom, toweling her hair gently and glancing about for the prideful brunette who had invaded her home. Not spotting him in the immediate living room, she peeked into her kitchen to find it clean and devoid of one Inuzuka. That left one option as to where he was. Placing her towel back on its rack in her bathroom as she passed it, she gently opened the door to her room and fumed at the sight that met her teal eyes.

The man had the audacity to take her fucking bed and leave her the pallet on the floor. This meant war.

Wasting no time, she grabbed hold of her covers and yanked them off, then immediately rolled him rudely onto the floor where he woke up angry and sputtering.

"WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS SLEEPING?!"

"IN MY BED! YOU HAVE A SLEEPING AREA AND IT'S NOT MY BED! Now get on the pallet if you want to sleep!"

Now she really was going to beat his ass within an inch of his life. If she didn't invite you to sleep in her bed, don't get in it. That was a social no-no in Sakura's book. The only males that had ever graced her bed were Naruto and Sai. Both because they had been sickly ill and Sakura volunteered to take care of them rather than have them sit in a hospital. This was at different times, because most assuredly the bickering between the two would have driven Sakura insane and she may not have had two team mates anymore. But that whole side track was beside the point. NO ONE INVITED THEMSELVES INTO HER BED!

Kiba saw that maybe this one decision to piss her off was a little overboard. He thought he'd seen her pissed earlier, but he now realized that was simply mild annoyance. There was murder in her eyes this time. He'd realized that what he did might be a bit taboo, but he thought Sakura would put up a small fight and he'd yell, and she would remain quietly angry until he got force fed the floor. And he might yet still get force fed the floor, but not before sustaining some other painful injuries.

"Shishou said your injuries make it credible that I bested and enslaved you on my own, then let's add a few more."

Kiba, to this day, won't admit to what happened that night, just that he flinches and fear crosses his eyes just at the thought of it.

----

The days passed with the same fights breaking out over and over again, though Sakura was beginning to think that Kiba was causing them for fun now and not out of spite. She couldn't be sure though. It would be proven when they reached their objective. Today they were leaving for their mission and she looked forward to this day less than any before in her life.

She knew this because she was holding the collar in her hands. The collar that would remain around Kiba's neck for an unknown amount of time. The fight she knew that was about to happen would be ten times worse than the fight they had the night he decided to try and sleep in her bed.

She fingered the tag with a sakura petal on it softly. Today she would 'officially' become the owner of one Inuzuka Kiba, for good or bad. He had left for the entirety of the last 24 hours, saying what may be his last goodbyes to his family and friends. Most of all to Akamaru. Sakura owed it to poor dog to bring his best friend back alive. This would be their longest separation. And it would be crippling to Kiba's fighting style, as Akamaru was a key piece to his jutsus.

He was going to be here in the next 10 minutes. Sakura glanced over to pack filled with bare minimum essentials. She knew it would look weird when she approached the women to have so few belongings, but maybe they could understand wanting to travel light. Even if there was a male slave to carry her things.

Sure enough she heard the familiar knock on her door a few minutes later. She opened it to find him with an apprehensive scowl on his face. He knew what was going to happen today and he didn't like it one bit. He carried his own small pack; He picked it making sure it looked ratty and used but also sturdy. No need to get so far into his role that he got stupid.

He glanced to see her small pack and was relieved. She wasn't delving too deep into her own role either.

"Ready to head out then?" he asked gruffly.

Sakura nodded. She turned and picked up her pack, settling it comfortably over both shoulders. The collar in her hands clinked quietly, gaining Kiba's attention. As he stared at it, Sakura took in the look on his face.

He wasn't angry for once. The scowl on his face had nothing to do with anger or resentment at the moment. Maybe later it would, but not right now. Right now, it screamed of a sad acceptance. He knew he had to put it on, he knew what it meant. It was the having to put it on part that was causing the sad look.

She glanced at the cool metal chain; sturdy, elegant, but cold, oh so cold. She sighed and walked toward Kiba. "Let's go to the gate. You can put it on when we get there." She gently grabbed Kiba's hand and placed the collar in it. "I can't bring myself to put it on you. Regardless of how much you hate me Kiba, I can't put it on you. I know what it means to you."

Kiba wasn't sure if he wanted to drop the collar and run, push it back at Sakura, or break down into hysterics. Instead of any of those choices, he tightened his grip around the collar and turned silently to the road outside of Sakura's house, waiting for his partner to walk up next to him.

They stepped off together, grim looks on both of their faces, both lost in their own minds. People gazed quietly as they walked by. Some knew that it was like a funeral march. The long walk that they may never return from. Some were more curious about the metal in Kiba's hands and that his faithful friend was missing from his side for the first time ever from what they could tell.

They both stopped hesitantly at the main gate to Konoha. Sakura turned to look at Kiba as he stared glumly down at the collar. She didn't say anything, because nothing that she would say would be the right thing at this moment. She watched unreadable thoughts flicker for a few moments when she blinked in surprise.

Kiba was holding the metal device toward her.

"I can't do it to myself. I can't. You do it Sakura."

She reluctantly accepted the offered collar. Asking him if he was sure would only set him off. If he asked her to do it, she would. She timidly walked closer to him and lifted the collar over his head, extending it so it would slip easily over. She lowered it slowly down to prevent his tussled hair from snagging in the links. Once it settled on the skin of his neck, she sensed finality in doing it. Like she had just laid the heaviest weight in the world around her partner's neck and that it had the potential to crush and kill him.

She felt dirty by doing it. She could only have imagined how Kiba would have felt putting it on himself. No wonder he couldn't do it. She pulled her hands away to let them sit at her sides. As she did so, Kiba looked up and locked eyes with her. That resignation still reigned in them, but there was some thankfulness lingering there too. She felt better seeing it and gestured towards the world outside the gate.

The pain was only just beginning…

----

A/N: Yes, yes. Long time. Got it. It might be a while again before another chapter. I'm rather pleased with how this one turned out, so leave a review!


	5. This is Completely Wrong!

Completely At Your Mercy

By Onyx-dreams

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters and world do not belong to me.

Chapter 4: This is Completely Wrong!

They had traveled for a couple days, trying to stay off any main roads until they drew close to their destination. This was done because when they did get a glimpse of the road they would see families armed to the teeth while they fled in the opposite direction of the wave of evil women.

Their travels were almost unbroken in silence. Sakura would be mulling over how she was going to best approach the leader of the rogue band of women while Kiba would walk beside her in a mix of sullenness and sadness, his collar clinking lightly with each step as if an omen of what was to come.

There were unspoken agreements on when to stop for the night, Kiba often using his sensitive nose to keep them near to running water in order to bathe and cook with. They would sleep on opposite sides of the fire, trying to keep as much distance between each other before they would end up stuffed into a room together for an undetermined amount of time. There was also the fact that Kiba was still terrified of the idea of being anywhere near Sakura's bedding after his not-to-be-discussed beating.

As they drew nearer, Sakura began to attach a leash to Kiba's collar in case they were spied. A couple of spats had arisen from it, but they were often half-hearted.

As expected, because her and Kiba were purposefully making lots of noise, a patrol crossed their path.

It was comprised of two fairly beautiful women, whose gait as they walked forward was smooth and perfectly natural, enough so that Sakura felt like she was having seizures while she walked. One had hair black as a raven's wing, straight and glossy, with piercing grey eyes. The other woman had soft brown hair with red highlights in the sun that fell in curls to her shoulder, her brown eyes much warmer than her companion's.

The women glanced at the chain in Sakura's hand that led to Kiba's collar. They then looked Sakura in the eye.

"You seek to join our esteemed community and carry out our mission to place control into the hands of women everywhere?" said the woman with black hair. Her eyes sized up Sakura and then Kiba who was standing passively next to her and staring intently at the ground.

"Yes I do," replied Sakura. "I have even captured and subdued this male to prove I am ready to enter amongst your ranks. Men are pigs who have spat on me my whole life, believing me to be some burden, that I was weak and pitiful. I heard rumors of your group's astounding accomplishments and immediately set out to find you while taking my own slave to prove my worthiness."

Sakura gave Kiba's collar a hard yank, bringing him to his knees next to Sakura. He fought hard to suppress a growl, but it came out anywhere.

The black haired woman snarled and glared at Kiba. "You would dare to challenge the woman who placed you in chains? If you were mine you'd be put to death for such insolence!" The woman then looked to Sakura. "I would beat him if I were you. Or castrate him to get rid of any aggressive tendencies. Nothing makes them more subservient than when you take away the one thing that makes them male."

Sakura knew that Kiba wasn't going to sit and take it much longer from this woman he didn't know. His alpha tendencies were kicking in based on the tenseness of his muscles and the barely restrained growl that she could hear, but the other two women couldn't. Knowing that she had whooped up on Kiba more than once, she knew that he might take her shoving him around a little better. So before he got the opportunity to fling himself in stupid, angry abandon, Sakura whirled around on her partner and gave him a solid punch to the side of the head.

"Kiba! You will behave! Or I will make sure to take eunics in and let them please me instead because you have no self-restraint. Or I can take another breeding male and just kill you off for being obstinate."

Kiba abruptly stopped growling, reminded again of what this world could do to him if he got separated from Sakura. He gave a half bow from the ground where he was sitting. "I apologize Mistress. It will not happen again."

Sakura looked up at the dark woman and smirked. "He still needs a little breaking in I'm afraid. You should have seen him right after I had captured him. Howling and cussing, calling me names." Sakura knelt so she could look into his eyes and did her best to broadcast her apologies to him. "But we learned our lesson didn't we Kiba? Mistress is not to be trifled with." She ruffled his hair in the appearance of affection one would show to a dog.

Both the women seemed to be convinced of Sakura's dedication to their cause, their faces smirking a bit. Sakura also noted the hungry look in the women's eyes as they did a full inspection of Kiba's muscular frame. Somewhere in the back of her mind a mild flame of annoyance came to life. Surely Kiba couldn't be that attractive right? And a pox upon him if he was because then she would be fighting off the women left and right.

Sakura sat silently, letting the women assess her 'prize' until they felt it was okay to proceed. Being pushy would only get her into trouble.

Finally the black haired woman nodded her head. "Alright then. Please follow us and we will take you to the Head Mistresses' daughter to be processed in and get a housing unit assigned."

The two women turned and starting walking in the direction they had come from, Sakura and an annoyed Kiba in tow.

Sakura recognized the daughter from her scroll as soon as she laid eyes on a gorgeous blonde girl with emerald eyes. Something inside her shriveled a little bit knowing that when the girl would finally grow up, she'd be one of the most beautiful in all the countries.

As the two guards brought Sakura and Kiba forward to be presented, it was as if the girl could sense Sakura's lack of confidence. Her green eyes bore ruthlessly into Sakura, making her dry swallow. Then Sakura began to kick herself. Was she, Sakura, apprentice to the great Sannin Tsunade and member of the elite team seven, really going to be cowed by a 15 year old? It was like being afraid of Ino. And who the hell was afraid of Ino? Excepting Kiba of course. Kiba was often terrified of her best frienemy. The two times Sakura beat the shit out of Kiba was only a scratch compared to the years that Ino had been terrorizing her 'slave'.

Sakura hardened her gaze back the girl, making sure to not look haughty, but to ensure that it was known that she was not afraid and would take no bull from anyone.

The young girl narrowed her eyes a bit before brightening them again. "Thank you Tsume and Hikari for bringing us a new initiate! You may go back to your patrol now. Remember that there is a general council meeting tonight at the big tent."

The two women gave slight bows and hai's before walking off in the direction where they had found Sakura and Kiba.

As soon as they were out of sight, the young girl began scowling.

"How did you find us? Who are you? No women have wandered in for the past couple months, much less already bearing a slave."

Sakura scowled back at the rude behavior. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I found you by wandering around hoping to stumble across your movement so that I may partake in it. Fortunately your patrol found us first and led me in the right direction."

The girl searched Sakura's eyes looking for a hint of a lie. Finding none, she looked disappointed then turned to inspect Kiba. He smartly kept his eyes glued to the ground and had the sense enough to look nervous and uncomfortable.

"Quite a specimen you have there. Early twenties, no deformities though he has some old scars. Seems lean, muscular and healthy. Where did you find him?"

Sakura took a deep breath and hoped to Kami this little bitch would accept the story she was about to put forth.

"I found him while I was wandering around looking for your operation. He used to be a farm boy, as I had found him in a field tending to the earth. I managed to charm him and distract him enough to get a few rough blows on him and get him to pass out. I starved him for 3 days until he was weak enough to finally admit that I was his mistress and his only tie to life. I've occasionally had to take his food away again to re-subdue him, but otherwise he's very well behaved. He has relapses to women he doesn't know yet, but after he's familiar he is perfectly subservient."

The girl nodded. She walked forward and took Kiba's chin into one of her small hands. She moved his face side to side slowly so she could get a good look at his markings. Finally she snapped and ordered him to look at her.

Kiba gave a light harrumph, but didn't hesitate in looking into the girl's eyes. She scowled in displeasure at his recalcitrant growl, but she took Sakura's warning about strange women to heart.

"These markings…where did they come from?"

Sakura sighed in her head. She hated spinning stories. She much preferred bandaging people up or pounding them with her fists to solve her annoyances. This is exactly why she never went on undercover missions. She had little enough patience as it was.

"I did them. To mark him as my territory alone. And to prove to him that I could do whatever I want to him. He didn't like it at all needless to say."

The girl chuckled. "Very well." She turned back to Sakura, releasing Kiba's chin. "My name is Yume. I am the personal assistant and daughter to the woman who spearheads our cause. If you need anything of special importance I am the person to contact. I will call one of my eunics to lead you to an empty tent and show you where to get your own cooking and sleeping things. Anything else you will have to scrap with the other women for when we loot villages and recruit more."

Sakura nodded her understanding. Yume grinned suddenly turning into one of the sweetest girls Sakura had ever laid eyes on. She clapped her hands together and suddenly a very boyish looking man stepped forward with mousy brown, close cropped hair and blue eyes. He was a very wirery looking, but there was a light hint of muscle. He bowed to Yume.

"What does my Mistress command?"

Yume snarled and smacked him upside his head. Hard. Sakura tried not wince as the eunic lost his footing and fell down clutching his head.

"Are you deaf or stupid? You heard every word I said. Now get going before I beat the shit out of you being an idiot."

The man cringed, bowed an apology and gently ushered Sakura and Kiba away.

Sakura fought every motherly, medic urge she had in her body to stop herself from checking the man for wounds. Anything except total disgust for the male gender would make her look suspicious and weak.

Kiba saw through the corner of his eye that Sakura was torn about helping the eunic leading them around. Her clenched jaw and the way her eyes were scrutinizing the man for anything wrong made him understand that while it wasn't in his nature to be collared and subservient, it wasn't in Sakura's nature to watch innocents get harmed for no reason. She would be fighting her medic nature every step of this mission.

Kiba suddenly thought he had it easy. All he had to do was listen to Sakura and keep his mouth shut. Oh, and beat the crap out of any male that looked at Sakura wrong. Though Sakura wasn't that good looking in his opinion. But he definitely wouldn't object if other males thought so.

They finally arrived in front of a very worn, but in good condition tent. It looked to be the size of Sakura's living room, which was spacious as far as tents go.

The eunic turned and bowed to Sakura. "This will be your quarters ma'am. If you will please follow me, we will head to the supply tent."

Sakura put an annoyed frown on. "Stop waiting you nit-wit. Get moving before I tell Yume how slow you are being."

The eunic grimaced at the thought and immediately headed off in another direction. Sakura and Kiba followed close to him. Once he reached the tent, he pulled the flap aside to allow Sakura entrance. They walked in and the eunic sat quietly next Kiba while Sakura headed straight to a flaming red head issuing a series of curses while she was sifting through some linens.

"Fucking women can't even try to keep their sheets from getting ripped! Useless waste! And pallets are no better! They can't even get their men to turn their bed for them so it stays in better shape longer!"

Sakura gently coughed into her hand while the woman was furiously tossing pillows around as if looking for something. At the cough, the red haired woman began slinging pillows at the kunoichi's head.

"Bugger off the lot of ya! I have enough work as it is dealing with your snotty kind. Bunch of princess and the peas! Nothing is ever good enough! Ever!"

Finally her grass green eyes landed on Sakura and she dropped the pillow in surprise. "Well you're new here aren't you? Excuse my rudeness. I'm Kimiko. I am the supply gal around here. Just promise me that you won't bitch and moan about your sheets being less than 300 count and we'll be the best of friends."

Sakura couldn't help the snicker that left her lips. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I just got here today and need cooking implements, sleeping pallet, and sheets."

Kimiko nodded and immediately got to work locating everything in the haphazard tent. "Duo. Here. Now."

The mousy haired man trotted forward while Kimiko put two pots, three pans, four plates, silverware, and utensils into his hands. He immediately started to quake from the effort, obviously not used to carrying such heavy weight. Kiba stepped forward and took the weight off of him, carrying the pots with ease.

Kimiko saw this, quirked her eyebrow a bit then shrugged, digging out a small pallet, two pillows, sheets, and a heavy blanket. She then placed these in Duo's hands and he seemed to fair much better at carrying them.

"You got what you need. If you want to stop by and chat please do so! This job is driving me nuts!"

Sakura nodded and waved while walking out. Duo immediately took the lead, weaving his way amongst a few significantly nicer and bigger tents than Sakura's. Some had amazing incense wafting out while others had food cooking. A few women were wandering about, their males following close at hand, ready to answer their Mistress's every desire. Some stared at Sakura and others stared intently at Kiba. Why did he have to be such a looker?? He was going to make Sakura's life hell on earth. She groaned inwardly at the thought of driving off the hordes of horny females to protect him. Ugh. He owed her big time.

They finally arrived at Sakura's tent and dropped everything in a pile for now. Duo bowed. "Anything else I can help you with ma'am?"

"No," Sakura replied.

Duo nodded his head in response. "The council meeting tonight will be at the biggest tent in the camp. It will happen right before sunset. You may bring your slave if you wish but it is not mandatory. That is usually the time the women allow their slaves to bathe and eat and get their aggression out."

Sakura nodded. "That will be all eunic. Return to Yume."

Duo bowed, then turned and scurried away to his Mistress's tent. Sakura looked up at the sky and gauged that she had about two hours to sunset. Nodding to herself she walked into the tent, lightly tugging on Kiba's chain to get him to follow.

He walked into the tent and plopped onto the floor, looking very tired. "How long are we going to be here Sakura? How long do I have to bend to every female's will in this camp?"

"As long as it takes Kiba."

He sighed miserably. Glancing over at the pallet and cookware he stood up again and began to set up the place quietly. He made sure to glance over at Sakura to affirm that he was placing things where she liked. The pallet was dragged into one corner while the pots were laid under the opening in the tent roof. He would have to go and find some stones to form a fire circle and then gather some wood and food. He glanced over to see Sakura making her bed.

Then a thought struck him upside the head. One bed…two pillows…two people… Oh hell no.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Sakura leapt in surprise, dropping the blanket she was getting ready to lay on the pallet. "WHAT THE HELL KIBA?!"

"You can't honestly think I'm going to share a BED with you! I still sting thinking about the last time I occupied your bed!" he shouted.

Sakura immediately got angry. "Keep your voice down! Or I'll be forced to put on a show of beating the ever-living shit out of you. I'm not going to question what the method of sleeping is. If a breeding male is expected to share the bed then it'll happen. When we pillage a village or town I'll procure another one for you, but until then we have to make due with what they give us."

Kiba growled and bared his teeth angrily. "I don't like 'making due'. Demand another bed Sakura!"

Sakura couldn't allow anyone else to listen to Kiba being disobedient and her letting him get away with it. In the blink of an eye she was in front of Kiba, her eyes filled with a mixture of annoyance and guilt. She lifted her hand and slapped Kiba as hard as she could without using her chakra enhancement.

Kiba hadn't expected Sakura to hit him and he fell to the floor out of surprise. Before he could find the anger simmering somewhere inside him, Sakura knelt down next to him and grabbed his face to hold him still. Her grip was like iron and Kiba knew he wouldn't be able to struggle out of it if he tried.

She whispered harshly into his ear, her breath blowing hotly against it and brushing a few stray hairs in the way. "I don't like this anymore than you do Kiba. But you don't see me carrying on about how unfair it is. You will be obedient and I won't hit you. You know very well what I am capable of and it'd do you good to remember that."

And Kiba sat there speechless. There was some part of him, the predator part, that was enjoying this fight with Sakura. The same predator side that took joy in pursuing the prey. He didn't really know how to react to it, but he knew that it reacting to Sakura subduing him was a very scary thought. So he put on a scowl, humphed, and grabbed the heavy blanket before Sakura could and started making the bed.

Sakura still knelt and scowled at him, scrutinizing his every move. She could see the remnants of a blush leaving his face but otherwise he looked his usual grumpy self. She shrugged and pulled out her pack and began organizing her few belongings in a corner of the room. She had a few small knives that she knew wouldn't look too conspicuous if she carried them around. She had selected these because they were well balanced and light. Not the greatest throwing weapons, but decent. She had Tenten help her pick them out for close quarters. Otherwise there were no reminders of her life back at Konoha. No Hiatae, no pictures, nothing except Kiba. She sighed in frustration and tucked one of the knives into her belt.

Her stomach rumbled loudly just as Kiba was finishing putting the bed together. He looked at her and smirked. "Hungry Mistress? Shall we go hunting before your meeting?"

Sakura sighed and nodded. "Let us go then. You can grab whatever you can to throw into the pot and I'll grab some wood."

Kiba nodded and opened the tent for Sakura. She brushed by him, the skin of her arm brushing across his knuckles and her scent filling his nostrils, and again the hunter in him craved a battle. He stomped it out as soon as it rose up. 'Sakura is NOT prey…'

A/N: I won't give you all any excuses for my tardiness. Needless to say my life has been circling the drain lately so I didn't have a whole lot of motivation to complete any of my stories. I might start concentrating specifically on this story because it has been fun to write it due to two personalities constantly rubbing eachother the wrong way. So write your reviews for good or bad and I'll read them. If you don't like this story, just don't read it. Makes no sense to read the story all the way to the end then firebomb it. You were stupid enough to read something you didn't like to the end, not my fault. Otherwise, enjoy!


End file.
